A DragonLord Birthday!
*'Release Date:' September 11, 2009 *'Objective:' Lady Celestia wishes to celebrate your birthday! *'Objective completed:' Now you can fight your cake and eat it, too! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(4) Balloon Mage *(4) DevilDog *(3) King Burger *(3) Present Samurai *(1) Death By Chocolate - Boss NPCs *Alina *Artix *Cysero *Geo *Ghost *Lady Celestia/Priestess *Lim *Rolith *Tomix *Twilly *Zorbak Rewards At the end of the quest you can access Birthday Shop Birthday Shop Weapons *Commemorative Birthday Sword I *Commemorative Birthday Sword II *Commemorative Birthday Sword III *Commemorative Birthday Sword IV *Commemorative Birthday Sword V *Commemorative Birthday Sword VI *Commemorative Birthday Sword VII *Commemorative Birthday Sword VIII *Commemorative Birthday Sword IX *Commemorative Birthday Sword X *Commemorative Birthday Sword XI *Commemorative Birthday Sword XII *Commemorative Birthday Staff I *Commemorative Birthday Staff II *Commemorative Birthday Staff III *Commemorative Birthday Staff IV *Commemorative Birthday Staff V *Commemorative Birthday Staff VI *Commemorative Birthday Staff VII *Commemorative Birthday Staff VIII *Commemorative Birthday Staff IX *Commemorative Birthday Staff X *Commemorative Birthday Staff XI *Commemorative Birthday Staff XII *Commemorative Birthday Dagger I *Commemorative Birthday Dagger II *Commemorative Birthday Dagger III *Commemorative Birthday Dagger IV *Commemorative Birthday Dagger V *Commemorative Birthday Dagger VI *Commemorative Birthday Dagger VII *Commemorative Birthday Dagger VIII *Commemorative Birthday Dagger IX *Commemorative Birthday Dagger X *Commemorative Birthday Dagger XI *Commemorative Birthday Dagger XII Helmets *Commemorative Birthday Helm I *Commemorative Birthday Helm II *Commemorative Birthday Helm III *Commemorative Birthday Helm IV *Commemorative Birthday Helm V *Commemorative Birthday Helm VI *Commemorative Birthday Helm VII Dialogue If you haven't completed Sepulchure (Quest): Lady Celestia: , welcome to your birthday celebration! We're all gathered here in your honor! If you have completed Sepulchure (Quest): Priestess: , welcome to your birthday celebration! We're all gathered here in your honor! Cysero: For your birthday gift, you can pay me Warlic's rent! Alina: We're so happy to celebrate with you! Geo: Happy Birthday! Ghost: Don't eat the cake. Tomix: I wish you well in the coming year! :''' B...but...it's my cake! '''Cysero: I made the cake myself! ?: So... Zorbak: No one invites ZORBAK to the party, hmmm? Zorbak: Rude hero, and after all I've done for him! Zorbak: ... Zorbak: ... Zorbak: Meheheh... Rolith: Cysero makes a tasty cake. Go on, it'll be fine. We'll be right behind you! Twilly: I like my hat. Zorbak: Meh. Zorbak: That's not even close to being done! Zorbak: Let's just... FIX that. Zorbak: And I'll spice up the rest of this food while I'm at it. Zorbak: I would HATE for name to have a boring birthday party. Zorbak: ... Zorbak: Hmm, I'll have to use a special ebil enchantment to make this work. Zorbak: Ugh, that means I have to do..."the dance". Zorbak: I HATE "the dance". Zorbak: *sigh* You'd better appreciate this, . Zorbak: I feel dirty... Zorbak: Meheheheh... Zorbak: OK guys, go eat some people! Zorbak: *blink* Zorbak: ...I said GO! Zorbak: They're dumb, but they'll do. Zorbak: Meh. Next time I'll use brain food. Zorbak: Maybe this will help you to remember to invite me NEXT year! Meheheheh! Zorbak: Happy birthday, ! Artix: , I am so sorry your birthday party has been ruined! Artix: We must have another celebration next year, one without such unfortunate mishaps. Cysero: Next time, we'll hold the party outside. Cysero: Then, when the snacks turn into monsters, we can put them in an arena and make them battle each OTHER. Twilly: Oh boy... Cysero: That'll be the party's entertainment. I can sell tickets. Cysero: That'll help pay my rent. Cysero: You won't have to fight things. Cysero: ... Cysero: That'll make your birthday better. :''' ... '''Cysero: And if we get lucky, maybe I can work in an explosion or two! (All): Happy Birthday, ! Notes This quest is only available during your Character's birthday month. Category:Quests